Karaoke Night At Jake's
by ClausonFan4lyfe
Summary: When all the citizens of Port Charles show up for Karaoke at Jake's and how some of the songs they sing express who they are and change their lives for the better!
1. The Night of Music Begins

**It was Thursday night in Port Charles, New York, and it was the most anticipated Thursday night in Port Charles ever! People were getting dressed in their best disco-diva outfits, for this particular Thursday night in Port Charles… was Karaoke night at Jake's. **

**The bar tender, Coleman, at Jake's bar was looking for a way to attract customers and make his bar more profitable. So, he figured that Karaoke was the best solution. No one would ever dream of getting up and singing in front of a room full of people while sober, so they would probably buy enough drinks, get drunk, and perform. The entertainment comes through, and so does the profit. But, the Port Charles citizens didn't realized how much fun they would have that night, and how this night would positively change their lives forever. Anything is possible, especially though the power of music. **


	2. Scrubs: The Time of My Life

"Alright, alright, alright," Coleman began, "here it is, Karaoke night at Jake's!" A big round of applause filled the room and everyone clapped and cheered. "Now, who would like to be our first contestant for the evening?" Nobody spoke and nobody raised their hands. "Oh, c'mon don't be shy, take a long sip of that drink of yours and come up and grab this microphone!" He yelled and everyone let out a big laugh. "Okay, I'll let off for a while, cause I have to run the bar, but think about it while I'm gone." Coleman walked behind the bar and left everyone to mingle and buy drinks, hoping that someone would eventually get on that stage.

Eventually, Coleman came back, microphone in hand and walked up to Table Two. He nudged the mic toward Patrick Drake and said, "What do you say Patrick, buddy, old pal, are you ready to take the stage?!" Everyone awaited a reply.

"Not in this lifetime," Patrick stated bluntly and everyone booed.

"How 'bout you, Rockin' Robin?" Coleman asked, pointing the microphone at her.

"Me?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, why not!" Coleman said excitedly, hoping to0 have his first contestant.

"Yeah, why not," Patrick mimicked, sarcastically.

"Okay," Robin began, "on one condition, you do it with me." Patrick let out a laugh and then a sigh. Robin gave him a look that he couldn't say no too. Coleman had walked away to get the song book by now and came back and handed it to them, then walked away again to the stage, awaiting their approach. Patrick and Robin flipped through the pages and pages of songs, and finally found the perfect song for them to sing.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," Patrick whispered to his wife, taking a long gulp of his beer, "you owe me." Robin laughed and walked over to the bard and took a seat, placing her microphone on the counter. Patrick walked up to the stage and whispered something in Coleman's ear and a smile spread across Coleman's face.

"Oh man, I am seeing, but I am not believing. Here he is, for it's finally our first taker of the night, please give a warm welcome to a good friend and even better sport, Dr. Patrick Drake! Give it up!" Coleman yelled into the microphone announcing Patrick. Coleman handed Patrick the microphone and the show was about to begin. A huge cheer came from around the bar and Patrick shook his head, thinking, _"How the hell did I get talked into this?!"_

The music began and it was time for Mr. And Mrs. Drake, so start Karaoke night, off with a bang.

Patrick: Cause I've had the time of my life and I've never felt this way before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth.

Coleman gave Robin the signal to pick up the microphone, for her part in the song was coming up soon.

Patrick: And I owe it all to you.

Robin: Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you. Hey baby!

The beat of the music kicked up a bit and more applause swarmed the bar from the audience. Robin jumped off her bar stool and danced her way down the path to the stage, while Patrick motioned his finger for her to follow him up there.

Patrick: I've been waiting for so long and I've finally found someone to stand by me.

Robin: We saw the writing on the wall, as we felt this magical fantasy.

Patrick: Yes we did.

Both: Now with passion in our eyes, there's no way we could disguise it secretly. So, we'll take each other's hands, cause we seem to understand the urgency.

Patrick: Just remember!

Robin: You're the one that…

Patrick: I can't get enough of.

Robin: So, I tell you something

Both: This could be love. Because I've had the time of my life and I've never felt this way before and I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you.

Everyone began to clap and sing along as the party officially started.

"Yeah baby!" Patrick sang out right before slapping Robin's butt. A shocked expression made its way to her face, as her jaw dropped ten inches and then she smiled and laughed, as well as everyone else.

Patrick: I've

Robin: I've

Patrick: Had the time of my life

Robin: Oooh

Patrick: No, I've never felt this way before

Robin: Never felt this way

Patrick: Yes I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you!

Both: I've had the time of my life and I've never felt this way before, and I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you.

"Mr. Coleman from Jake's, thank you," Patrick stated after finishing the song. The audience cheered for a very long time as Robin and Patric shared a kiss and Patrick gave Robin a couple of bends. The audience clapped on and on and the first performance of the night was done, but there was much more to come.

__________________________________________________________________


	3. Spinelli: I Think I Love You

"Well, well, well, I saw it and I do believe it now," Coleman started up again, "what a performance! That was Dr. Patrick Drake and his wonderful wife, Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake." More Applause filled the room and Robin and Patrick walked back to their seats with smiles across their faces.

"So," Patrick began, looking Spinelli's way, "when are go going to go up there and profess your love to Maxie?" A smile spread across Maxie's face and fear filled Spinelli's face.

"Excuse me a moment," Spinelli whispered, getting up from his seat and walking over To Jason's table, "Stone cold can I speak a few words with you for a moment?" Everyone stared at Spinelli in wonderment and then Jason got up and walked with Spinelli over to the bar.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"The Jackal is having some major difficulties, you see the specialized microphone that was supposed to enhance my music abilities, so I was able to express all ways of courtly love to Maximista, has happened to pummel into the dear liquids of Jake's. This night has turned into an absolute disaster!" Spinelli rambled on to Jason.

"You dropped the mic in water?" Jason asked, curiously.

"A pitcher of beer to be more exact," Spinelli stated, "what should I do? I need my dear master's advice." Jason pondered the question for a moment and then knew what Spinelli should do.

"If Maxie really loves you and you really love Maxie, then it shouldn't matter exactly how you sound. All that should matter is that you are doing something really wonderful for her, to express to her how much you love her. And if the practicing actually payed off, then that's just the cherry onto up the tree," Jason provided Spinelli with some words of wisdom.

"Greatest thanks Stone Cold," Spinelli laughed. Jason gave Spinelli a pat on the back and then Spinelli walked up to the stage to inform Coleman that he would be singing and Jason walked back to his seat next to Sam.

"Well, well, well, here he is, the performance we have all been waiting for and the inspiration for Karaoke Night at Jake's, Mr. Damian Spinelli!" Coleman announced Spinelli and Spinelli tightened his grip on the microphone.

"The Song I am about to sing is dedicated to my fair Maximista, in an effort of courtly love," Spinelli announced and then cleared his throat. Jason closed his eyes; awaiting to hear the sound of nails scratching against a chalkboard.

Spinelli: I'm sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream, and all at once I wake up, from something knocking at my brain. Before I go insane, I hold my pillow to my head, and spring up in my bed, screaming out the words I dread, I think I love you (I think I love you). This morning I woke up with this feeling, that I didn't know how to deal with, and so I just decided to myself, I'd hide it to myself, and never talk about it, and did not go and shout it, till you walked into the room, I think I love you (I think I love you).

Everyone began to clap and sing along, as Spinelli jumped from the stage onto Maxie's table. Spinelli's voice awed the audience with amazement, especially Jason, who could not believe his practice payed off. Everyone was smiling and laughing and so happy that Maxie and Spinelli loved each other so much.

Spinelli: I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of, I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love that there's no cure for. I think I love you, isn't that what life is made of, though it worries me to say, I've never felt this way, hey.

Spinelli jumped from Maxie's table to Jason's table, but still faced her, singing his heart out.

Spinelli: Believe me, you really don't have to worry, cause I only want to make you happy, so if you say hey go away I will, but better still, I better stick around and love you, do you think I have a case, let make ask you to your face. Do you think you love me?

Spinelli then jumped from Jason's table to Lulu's table, but still faced his fair Maximista.

Spinelli: I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of. I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love that there's no cure for. I think I love you, isn't that what life is made of. Though it worries me to say, I've never felt this way, hey!

Spinelli then jumped down from Lulu's table and walked back onto the stage, as the rest of the audience clapped and cheered and sang along with music.

Spinelli: Believe me, you really don't have to worry, I only want to make you happy, so if you say hey go away I will, but better still, I better stick around and love you, do you think I have a case. Do you really love me? Cause I think I love you!

Spinelli finished his last note, with a smile upon his face; knowing that his fair Maximista had inspired him enough to sing the best he ever imagined he could. People clapped and clapped and screamed, while Maxie jumped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Spinelli's neck. "I love you, Spinelli," She whispered. She gave him a long and hard kiss, which caused the audience to roar.

"I love you too, my fair Maximista," he whispered into her ear as she hugged him. He held on tightly and imagined never letting go. For this Karaoke Night had officially started their relationship, as the love's of each other's lives.


	4. Foursome: Lady Marmalade

**The audience's applause eventually seized for they were all astonished by Spinelli's musical talents and Maxie and Spinelli's love. "What about you, Maximista?" Coleman began to ask, "are you going to get up there and sing?"**

**Maxie laughed and answered, "No way!" **

"**I'll go up with you," Lulu offered.**

"**Me too," Rebecca agreed.**

**Diane walking by with her drink called out, "I'll take a whack at it as well."**

**Maxie laughed, shook her head, then agreed, "Okay let's do it."**

"**Alright!" Coleman yelled, enthusiastically. Coleman handed the four lovely ladies the song book and let them choose. Before they knew it, they were standing up on the stage, each holding a microphone in their hands. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have our third group of contestants for the evening. Here are the four lovely lady singers of Port Charles; Rebecca Shaw, Maxie Jones, Diane Miller, and Lulu Spencer!" The audience let out a round of applause. Then, their song began to play and the crowd went wild.**

**Rebecca: Where's all my soul sisters, let me hear ya'll flow sisters**

**Lulu: Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister, hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister. He met marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, strutting her stuff on the street. She said, hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it go, oh, uh-huh.**

**All: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya, ya, dada, hey, hey, hey. Giuchie, Giuchie, ya, ya, here. Mocha Chocolata, ya, ya, oh yeah. Creole Lady Marmalade. **

**Rebecca: What, what, what, what.**

**Lulu: Ooh, oh. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi. **

**Rebecca: yea, yea, yea, yea.**

**Diane: He sat in her boudoir, while she freshened up. Boys drank all that magnolia wine. All her black satin sheets, suedes and dark greens, yeah.**

**All: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya, ya dada (da-da-da). Giuchie, Giuchie, ya, ya here (here oooh, yeah, yeah). Mocha Chocalata ya, ya (yeah). Creole Lady Marmalade. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what, what, what). Voulez vous coucher avec moi. **

**Everyone was clapping and sing along, as the four lovely ladies danced, and shook, and sang their hearts out. **

**Rebecca: Yeah, yeah, uh. He come through with the money in the grater belts. I let him know we bout that cake, straight up the gate, uh. We independent women, some mistake us for whores. I'm saying, why spend mine, when I can spend yours. Disagree? Well, that's you and I'm sorry. Imma keeps playing these cats out like Atari. Wearing high heel shoes and getting love from the dudes. Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge. Hey sisters, soul sisters, betta get that dough sisters. We drink wine with diamonds in the glass. By the case the meaning of expensive taste. If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya, ya. Mocha Chocalata. Creole Lady Marmalade. Marmalade…**

**Maxie: Oooh.**

**Rebecca: Lady Marmalade.**

**Maxie: Yeeeaah!**

**Rebecca: Marmalade**

**Maxie: Nooooo, oh, yeah. Hey, Hey, Heyyyyeeaah! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth. Yeah, color of café au lait, alright. Made the savage beast inside, roar until he cried. More… more… moooore!**

**Diane: Now he's back home doin nine to five.**

**Lulu: Sleeping the gray flannel life. **

**Maxie: But when he turns off to sleep memories creep. **

**Rebecca: More, more.**

**Maxie: Mooooooore!**

**All: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya, ya, dada (da daeaea yeah). Giuchie, Giuchie, ya, ya, here (ooh). Mocha Chocalata ya, ya (yeah). **

**Maxie: Creole Lady Marmalade!**

**Lulu: Yeeeaah!**

**All: Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir). Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters yeah). Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir). Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'mon uh!)**

**Coleman got up on stage with a mic and began to help the girls out.**

**Coleman: Maxie.**

**Maxie: Oh yeeeaah oh.**

**Coleman: Diane.**

**Diane: Lady Marmalade.**

**Coleman: Rebecca.**

**Rebecca: Yeah, yeah, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh.**

**Coleman: Lulu.**

**Lulu: Oh, Oh, ooh. **

**Coleman: Karaoke Night Baby.**

**Lulu: Baby.**

**Coleman: Moulin Rouge.**

**Maxie: Oh!**

**Coleman: Misdemeanor here,**

**All: Creole Lady Marmalade! Yes-ah….**

**The song ended, leaving the four girls out of breath, but the crowd going wild. Karaoke night was turning into a huge success, and it was exactly the fun night all the Port Charles citizens needed. **


End file.
